


Belied Curiosity

by morieganth



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Femdom, Multi, Pegging, Spitroasting, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morieganth/pseuds/morieganth
Summary: It had been weeks since Sasha and Tim last had a chance to do anything intimate. It just stands to reason that right as they were finally about to, something... weird had to happen. But Sasha will not let this moment be wasted.
Relationships: Michael | The Distortion/Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Sasha James/Michael | The Distortion, Sasha James/Michael | The Distortion/Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Belied Curiosity

"Uh, h-hey, Sash, I don't want to rush you or anything, but... Why did you stop?" She runs a hand down Tim's back, about as much comfort as she can provide while she feels like needles are trying to poke out from behind her eyes.

"There's something here."

"What? Please don't tell me you're having a paranormal experience  _ now _ ." He shifts uncomfortably, straining to get any sort of friction. "Of all the times for a ghost to appear, does it have to be right now?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Tim. Ghosts aren't real." She smiles down at him before the feeling intensifies. She can't help the small grunt of pain that has Tim looking at her with concern clear in his eyes. "I'm fine, just..."

She scans the room before her eyes lock on the door to Tim's closet. Or, what  _ used  _ to be the door to Tim's closet. "Oh, you have  _ got _ to be kidding."

"What? What do you see?" Tim cranes his neck, trying to see what she's looking at. The door to Tim's closet is now a warm yellow, with swirling wood grain that reveals exactly who, or rather what, it belongs to.

The door opens slowly, dramatically, with impossibly long fingers wrapping around the wood. One, at, a, time. Then it's thrown wide open, and the being known as Michael steps out into Tim's room. It opens its mouth, probably to give some sort of taunt or greeting before it takes in the scene before it.

They're both on the bed, Tim on his hands and knees, Sasha kneeling right behind him. Both naked, both sweaty. Not to mention the strap-on that's  _ about _ to be buried deep in Tim's ass.

"Oh, hello, Assistant. It appears you are... occupied."

"Wait, fuck, Michael? What are you doing here?" He twists around to try and face it, hissing quietly as Sasha beings to pull out. She sighs, disappointed to be interrupted the first time in weeks she and Tim had the chance to do anything intimate.

"Well, I came to see how my favorite archival assistant was doing. It had been a while since I last harassed you. What are the two of you... up to?" The tone of its voice as it asks its question is interesting, to say the least. Both Sasha and her... developing supernatural abilities incline her to believe that it's being genuine  _ and _ fucking with them at the same time.

"You bothered me for like two hours just last Monday. And, uh..."

"Don't answer it, Tim. It's just messing with us."

"Oh, but Archivist, it would have been very entertaining to let him try and think of an answer." It lets out a chuckle and the echoes fill the room.

As the sound of its laughter dissipates, a tense silence takes its place. Michael makes no move to leave, and neither do Tim or Sasha. She doesn't take her eyes off of it for any time longer than it takes to blink. Michael watches her back, body seeming to shift under her gaze. Tim is the one to break the silence, clearing his throat.

"So, uh, Michael. Could you... come back later, maybe?"

"Why would I do that? I am here now." And even worse, it moves towards the bed. It circles around so that Tim can see it, an act of courtesy that Sasha wouldn't have expected. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Sasha can't help her snort of laughter. The situation is ridiculous, an unknowable multidimensional door monster shows up while she's about to  _ finally _ fuck her boyfriend, and it's talking to them as though it's discussing the weather. When she finally regains her composure, Michael is watching her with swirling blue eyes.

"You are more fun than the other Archivist. He just glares at me and asks me questions every time I visit.”

"Well, we did have a friendlier first meeting." She glances down at Tim, running a hand down his back and resting it right above his ass. Michael watches the motion with interest, cocking his head to the side when she stops moving. "But I do have one question for you, Michael."

" _ One _ question, Archivist."

"Why are you still here?" She’s careful to keep her tone neutral, not wanting to give the impression that she’s upset. It really is just curiosity, even if she has a sneaking suspicion about the answer. Tim makes a noise, maybe one of confusion, and hopefully not one of panic.

"I... I'm... not sure why." It sounds almost lost, which is incredibly ironic. Sasha considers... many possibilities, some far smarter than others. It's one of the stupider ones that she's leaning towards.

"Do you... want to stay?"

"...Sash? What are you suggesting here?" 

"Well, I'm just saying. If Michael wants to stay, and we still want to, y'know, it just makes sense." Her face feels flushed, although she isn't sure if it's because of Tim or because she just propositioned a monster.

"Interesting. You are very surprising, Archivist. And what about you, Assistant?"

"If you're staying you have to call me Tim. And you should probably call Sasha by her name too." He sounds incredulous, as though he can't believe he's actually agreeing to this, which is so incredibly understandable. "So, uh, stupid question, but how exactly are we going to do this?"

"A great question. Michael...? What exactly are we working with here?"

"What would you like, Archi- Sasha? I am capable of... many things." It smiles, a smile far too wide for a normal person. Sasha hums in agreement, pondering the options.

"I want Tim to feel good, can you help me with that?" A reverberating laugh is the only answer it gives before it moves closer to Tim, long fingers reaching out and lifting up his chin.

"So, uh, what's that mean for me, Sash? Michael?"

"It means you just have to sit back and let us take care of you." She rubs her hand up his back before tangling her fingers in his hair. She pulls his head back, watching Michael curiously to see what it'll do.

The answer is... something incomprehensible. Her eyes ache when she tries to think about it for too long. Some  _ things _ stretch out of it, long and wiggling and– she has to bite back a laugh. Of course the monster she impulsively invited into her and Tim's bed has  _ tentacles _ .

Tim is less quiet about his thoughts, thankfully sounding amused as opposed to incredibly freaked out. "Man, my life is just straight up turning into a weird hentai, isn't it?"

"I don't know what that is." Michael tilts its head like a confused cat. The  _ tentacles _ reach out, wrapping around him– his arms, his torso, his dick. Tim gives a strained moan and pushes back against her.

She was just about tired of watching, anyways. While Tim is being touched in unimaginable ways, she goes ahead and spreads more lube over the dildo. The sound Tim makes as she slowly presses inside of him is perfect. Sasha looks up to observe Michael as she starts to move inside of Tim and finds that it's already watching her.

It takes her an embarrassingly long time to realize that it's matching her rhythm, stroking Tim in time with each of her thrusts. The angle would have been weird had it been anyone else, but the long tendrils seem to be managing perfectly fine. A tentacle reaches towards her, but she shakes her head. This is about Tim right now. about his pleasure, and no amount of curiosity about the experience would be enough to change that.

She almost wishes she had chosen a different position to start off in. She wants to see Tim's face as he's moaning and gasping and making such nice sounds. And then they're suddenly muffled.

Michael appears to have slipped a tentacle into Tim's mouth, and she really hopes there isn't anything... hazardous on it. It appears to have a good understanding of what humans can handle, judging by how precise it is as it slides the tentacle in and out of him, but she wouldn't have been surprised if it had forgotten that there are certain things the human body can’t take. The sounds she’s hearing from Tim make it clear that he's feeling good– maybe too good. She makes sure Michael’s eyes are on hers before she slowly reaches down to remove the tentacle wrapped around his cock.

The sound of protest that comes from Tim is so genuinely sad that she almost changes her mind. He has been good lately. Maybe she should let him cum without making him beg for it. She lets out a small laugh. "Oh, don't be like that, Tim. We don't want the fun to end  _ too _ early, after all."

She continues moving, far slower than before, and is pleased to see Michael doing the same. It is watching her intently, and for a moment she almost gets lost in the patterns of its rolling blue eyes. It seems content to follow her lead, to do whatever she tells it to.

She  _ loves _ that. 

It shifts, and she realizes that it's walking around the bed to be closer to her, tentacles simply... extending so that Tim maintains the same position throughout the process. When it stops next to her, she isn't sure what she’s expected to do or say so she just keeps moving. Tim feels amazing, she  _ knows _ that with a certainty that might not be entirely natural, which means she can afford to divert some of her attention to the Distortion.

There's a stalemate, neither quite sure who should make the first move, if someone should make a move at all. Eventually, it brushes long fingers against her cheek, and she leans into it slightly. The fingers are heavy, sharp, dangerous, but Michael seems to be taking care not to harm either of them today.

It drags its hand away from her to return to Tim, tracing invisible patterns into his back with feather light touches. The fingers are wrong, too long, too spindly. They rest for a moment on Tim's lower back before sliding down to reach below him. She thinks that it spends some time repeating the same act on his stomach before it begins to tease Tim's cock.

It wanted... a more personal touch, she supposes, to feel him with its hands instead of continuing to use the tentacles. She can respect that; Tim is beautiful enough to create such a desire. Everything moves in sync, copying her steady pacing. Tim is openly panting now; all of their teasing having taken its toll on him. 

She starts to move faster, having gotten enough fun out of teasing Tim for the time being. Each thrust feels deeper than the last, and she hopes that Michael isn't giving Tim's mouth the same rough treatment. She notices the moment before it happens– the way his muscles tense up, the sudden hitch in his breathing, and then he’s cumming, and he’s  _ beautiful _ .

The tentacles slip away first, leaving him to support himself on shaky arms. Sasha tries to trace their path as they go, but she doesn’t manage to. They seem to just… vanish, as quickly as they appeared. Then, Michael removes its hand from his cock, turning it around to inspect the streaks of white coating it. When she finally pulls out she's careful to brace him against her chest, not wanting him to collapse and pass out on top of his own cum. Again. Tim rolls away and lies on his back instead, breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling.

Michael seems to be far more awkward now, most likely unsure of the proper procedure that comes after something like this. To be fair, she has no idea what it might be, either. What do you do if you're a monster who was suddenly invited to have sex with the people you've been harassing for months? She takes off the strap, almost laughing when she notices Michael politely turning away. It's not like it hadn’t already seen her naked or anything. 

She stands, walking over to Tim's dresser and digging out some of her spare clothes. After moving into the bathroom, something tells her to leave the door open just a crack. Tim is still lying on the bed as Michael approaches him, and she pretends she can't hear what they're saying to each other as she cleans up.

"Did you have a good time, Assistant?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tim? But, yeah. That was... something else."

"I'll stop calling you Assistant when you stop being one." Michael shuffles, but with her limited vision she isn't quite sure what it's doing. "But I am... glad. I should leave now. Maybe I will bother the other Archivist."

"Don't piss him off too much, I'm the one who has to deal with it." Then comes the rustling of fabric, but she can’t see exactly how they’re moving. She wants to  _ know _ what they're doing but of course now is one of the times that her abilities aren’t providing any answers. When she hears the telltale sound of a door opening followed by a soft click, she abandons all of her previous subtlety.

Tim is standing next to the bed, only half naked, and he looks like a deer caught in the headlights. "What are the chances you didn't hear any of that?"

"Zero. Now, what's the deal with you and Michael?"

"We're... friends, I think. They kept coming around after the whole... y'know, Jon pissing off the Not-Them incident. Where they saved me and Martin by letting us into the tunnels."

"Why didn't you tell me, though?"

"I... I don't know. You and Jon are always putting yourselves into danger in order to get your answers, I guess I wanted to be able to help. To get answers for you."

"Oh." She doesn't know what to say to that, so she just takes his hand in her own. "That makes what I was about to ask seem really... stupid."

"And what was that?"

"...Did you have fun getting fucked by a tentacle monster?"

He bursts out laughing at that and it isn't long before she joins him. She achieved what she wanted to today; Tim is happy, she made him feel good. There were just some... unexpected twists and turns along the way. The thought just has her laughing harder.


End file.
